Monster
by The Moosh
Summary: He'd never been refered to as a monster in his life until her. Did she know what it felt like to be powerless? To have to watch yourself do something that you weren't in control of. Now he's got to convince her he would never Full Summary Inside R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : He'd never been refered to as a monster in his life until her. Did she know what it felt like to be powerless? To have to watch yourself do something that you weren't in control of. Now he's got to convince her he would never do as he was forced. How is he supposed to convince her that he isn't a monster when deep down he thinks he is one as well? What is he supposed to do when he's found himself falling for someone who hates his guts?**

* * *

**Monster.**

**Chapter 1 : Meeting The Forgotten Water Lily**

**The Hidden Leaf Village, Shikamaru Nara, 7:30 pm. **

Shikamaru was sleeping soundly in a tree just outside the academy, It had been two years since Naruto had come back from training. Everyone had just about turned eighteen and Shikamaru was now Anbu. He was lazing around as much as he hated to do anything that wasn't necessary he couldn't turn down the offer of Anbu. Shikamaru felt droplets of water hitting his face, and he could see the dark gray clouds that were releasing the water that were rousing him from his sleep. He was still living with his parents because he didn't have to cook, or anything there just sleep and pick up his own messes. He let out a yawn and put his hands behind his head as he began his walk home. He could see Naruto talking to a crying Sakura apparently she was still very upset about Sasuke and the tragic outcome of the battles. But for now the village was at peace. It was very sad however that now Officially the whole Uchiha clan had been wiped out. Toshino looked at her son he was soaking wet and she knew that it was upsetting to him, because that would mean that he would have to hang his clothes to dry in the back room. Toshino looked at her the time and began to wonder where her husband was.

"Shikamaru, go get your father from the bar, now." she said Shikamaru was already halfway undressed of his wet clothes when he heard his mother's order. '_What a troublesome woman_' he thought thinking of an excuse.

"I'm already out of my wet clothes" he said, as he peeled off his wet socks.

"Then put them back on" she said, Shikamaru twitched and started putting on the wet clothes, annoyed. He was jonin and he was being ordered around by his mother. Shikamaru looked at her as he walked out of the house and back into the rain, his shoes making squishing noises as he walked down the street and made his way to the bar where his father sat with Choza and Inoichi drinking sake.

"Mom wants you home now." Shikamaru said to his father who looked at him he had that glazed over look and said.

"What a drag…" the words left his lips smoothly it was after all second nature that phrase is what made him, well him. Shikamaru smirked a little to himself before giving his dad that I'm serious I don't want to hear her complaining look. Shikaku stood up and put his hand on his now tall son's shoulder and walked out of the bar.

"I don't understand how you married such a troublesome woman. You are always going to be tied to her apron strings" Shikamaru said as they neared the house where the Nara family lived. They walked in and he could hear his mother complaining about the wet mess that was now on the once dry floor. Shikamaru walked into his room and peeled off the dripping clothes he took down his hair from the ponytail letting his hair fall just passed his shoulder, their hairstyle which was otherwise known as a pineapple head. He stood in the middle of his room he was bare and pulling on a pair of boxers as he dropped himself onto his bed with breathing out a breath of exhaustion not that he was really ever exhausted he just wanted to sleep in his warm, comfortable bed. He let his eyes close with another yawn, he could hear his father trying to woo his mother into a better mood. Shikamaru felt himself drift into that peaceful state where he could dream about watching the clouds with no interruptions whatsoever.

**The Hidden Leaf Village, Ren Wasureta, 6:45 am - 1:00 pm. (The Next Day)**

The girl looked at the village of her birth the village of her family she should have grown here in this town, she was a jonin from the hidden village of the sand. Not that anyone remembered her she was actually known mostly for sneaking off during training to go eat ramen or read a book. Her childhood was fun, she pulled pranks on her neighbors and for a time had a crush on Gaara but soon got over it when he became Kazekage. Then she knew he would forever be unattainable to her. She watched as the sun was beginning to let light dust the edges of the horizon, it was beautiful she was sitting on the village wall, her eyes were a light green, similar to Sakura's. Her hair fell down around her in wild waves, like ink it was so dark. She wore a pair of tight fitting shorts with mesh underneath going to her knee, her calves and arms were wrapped up. Her top was a strapless black shirt that stopped at the top of her shorts. She had the traditional shoes on, her sand head band was wrapped around her thigh. She smiled her pearly whites shining as she jumped down. On the outside of the wall she walked around to the gate. Where two ninja greeted her asking where she was from and who she was.

"I'm Ren Wasureta and I'm a jonin from The Sand Village." she told them giving them a thumbs up. They looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Welcome to the hidden village of the leaf." they told her, she just gave them a big grin and walked into the village. She looked at the many buildings, and she saw a ramen shop she smiled knowing she'd be coming there later. She saw a girl taking a walk, she looked so sad. '_I wonder what her deal is?_' Ren thought, walking up to the pink haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Ren. What's your name?" Ren said looking at the girl, she looked up her eyes were watery and puffy, she had been crying for a few days then Ren noted.

"My name is Sakura." she said, her voice sounded a bit sore probably from the crying maybe she had even screamed about it a lot.

"Well, you don't look to good. Man you have a really wide forehead." Ren said the last part out loud by accident, she watched the girl twitch most probably in annoyance.

"I'm sorry, why are you talking to me?" Sakura asked trying to keep calm. Sasuke's death obviously had taken its toll on Sakura. It had already been four months since Sasuke died, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Ren looked at the girl, '_Yea I guess its not really normal to do this_' Ren thought.

"You looked down so I just wanted to talk to you" Ren said to Sakura who looked up at her, she was older but still Ren was taller than her by two inches. "Besides I don't know anyone here, so I thought to myself, Hey you're going to talk to the first girl you see and see if you can make a friend and if you don't then you have to walk up to the cutest guy you can find and tell him that he looks like a pig." Ren told Sakura, who slightly smiled. This Ren sort of reminded her of Rock Lee in a way.

"I just lost someone important to me, four months ago." Sakura told Ren who looked at her with those sympathetic eyes.

"I…you must have cared for them a lot…it's hard to lose people you love." Ren said her eyes softened immensely. Sakura suddenly looked at the girl from the side, her black hair shone in the light almost a blue black, like Sasuke's, her profile was like his only feminine. Ren looked at Sakura who was staring at her only she had a far off look in her green eyes.

"Are you okay? Sakura?" Ren asked waving a hand in front of Sakura's face. Sakura heard Naruto's voice and she tensed up a little bit. She knew that Naruto did what he had to do, but she was still bitter. Ren looked at the blond boy who walked over to them.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked Sakura he was taller then both of them.

"This is Ren…" Sakura told Naruto he smiled and threw out his hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He told Ren with his blue eyes shining Ren took his hand shaking it.

"I'm Ren Wasureta, I'm from the Sand Village" she told him looking back at Sakura, things must have been awkward between them Ren thought. '_This Uzumaki guy is pretty loud…I wonder if I'm that loud_' Ren thought looking at him as he ran into the ramen shop. Sakura followed him in and so did Ren. She ordered the house special and ate it quickly disappearing before the bill arrived leaving the payment to Naruto. Ren wandered around the village with a satisfied smile. She found a tree and jumped into it finding a thick branch that had a great view of the clouds. She sat there with a smile on her face, she reached into her pocket and found what everyone in her home village stopped her from doing, a cigarette she could feel the round stick she took it out and lit it, bringing it to her lips she sucked in savoring its menthol flavor, it was wrong for a sixteen year old to do that.

"You look kind of young for that." came a deep and mellow voice she looked down at and older man a scar across the top of his for head to the side of the outer corner of his eye.

"You don't look like my father…" she said to him breathing out the smoke, he twitched.

"You're a troublesome child, how old are you anyway?" he asked looking up at her, she brought the cigarette back to her mouth and removed her hand as she showed ten fingers, and then six.

"Sixteen is far too young" Shikaku said to the young woman, she just looked at him before puffing out the smoke in circles.

"I left my village so I could smoke in peace…man you're a drag." Ren said looking at him, he smiled at her.

"You seem to like drags the way you're going through that cigarette." Shikaku told her, she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Who ever you are…I enjoy drags that fill me with smoke, not the ones that try to stop me from turning my lungs black." she told the forty three year old, he looked at her again.

"Well, I won't try to stop you…my son started smoking at fifteen, but he had a good reason and he stopped soon enough." Shikaku told the girl who was nearly finished with her cigarette.

"Why do I care about your son, again?" she asked crushing what was left of the cigarette between her finger and thumb.

"You don't, but you are in his spot…he's going to be annoyed" Shikaku smiled at Ren who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell you what, when he gets here I'll be as nice as I can telling him that the early bird gets the worm. If he can't take that then I'll see what I'll do…" she said with a smirk.

"I'm Ren Wasureta by the way." Ren told the man, he looked like a funny guy but she wasn't about to stop smoking because he confronted her about it. That had happened to many times for her.

"I'm Shikaku Nara" he said walking away his pine apple like head getting smaller and smaller in the distance Ren was watching as she reached for another cigarette looking into the sky, she lit the cigarette with a faint smile on her lips.

"If anyone even tries to move me from this spot they are going to get hurt." she muttered bringing the cigarette up to her mouth with her lighter ready, she inhaled letting the menthol once again hypnotize her tongue numb. She had been there for god knows how long before she had begun to fall asleep, her eyes growing heavier by the second as she finally drifted into a peaceful slumber. Shikamaru walked out of his house throwing his hands to their usual place behind his head. He saw Naruto complaining to the ramen guy about how he had to pay for someone he just met and he was going to get her when he found her.

"Naruto why are you so noisy in the morning?" Shikamaru asked him, letting his arms fall to his sides. Naruto turned to him his clear blue eyes looking into Shikamaru's near black ones.

"This crazy chick was eating ramen with me and Sakura and she disappeared before the bill came so I had to pay." Naruto complained Shikamaru smiled.

"Well that doesn't sound like fun…women are so troublesome." he told Naruto sitting down to order some ramen for himself. He ordered the original Naruto looked at him before ordering some of his own for lunch. Sakura was in her room probably still crying over Sasuke. Shikamaru looked at Naruto who was reminding him of Chouji not even savoring the foods flavor. Shikamaru took his time chewing and tasting every bite, he treated it like a puzzle waiting a little bit between every move. Shikamaru glanced to the side to see that Naruto was already on the third bowl he smiled paying for his meal and walking away from Naruto. As he was walking towards the park where his favorite lounging spot was he saw his father walking towards him.

"I'd say you're going to have a pretty troublesome day." Shikaku told his son, who just looked at him with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"What are you saying that for?" he asked his father his mellow tone never leaving his voice, he looked at his dad who just smiled at him for a moment before he kept walking passed him. Toshino was probably waiting for him to get home. '_Geh…parents are just weird_' he thought walking to the park his tree looked so invited, he climbed up to his favorite branch and saw a girl, she was younger than him sleeping soundly against the tree the faint smell of cigarette in the air, it was being taken by the breeze. He thought of Asuma for a second before pushing the sad thought of his death from his mind. Her side swept bangs were across half her face the breeze pushed them out of her face, her long dark eyelashes were almost to the point of touching her cheeks, her nose was straight and small he looked at her for a little bit, '_She looks just like a porcelain doll…man…she's in my spot…what a drag_' he thought looking at her. Shikamaru grabbed her arm and shook her gently, he blinked for a second and found himself pinned down to the branch when he opened them again groaning lightly.

"Who are you?" Ren looked at him and saw the pine apple like hairstyle, the similar faces, and she heard the same deep and mellow voice. His groan gave it all away.

"So you must be Shikaku's kid?" she asked him, he looked at her his arms were to far from each other to use his shadow possession and besides that this wasn't the right situation for it. He nodded yawning.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara, can you unhand me you troublesome girl." he said Ren quirked her head at him before letting him up.

"I'm Ren Wasureta, and you'd best forget about this spot because its mine now." she told him with an arrogant look. He just looked at her with a yawn and laid down in his spot. Ren twitched her fingers moving erratically.

"This is my spot…" he said looking at her through half lidded eyes. Ren looked at him with an evil smile and sat down in front of him, her legs straddling the branch. She looked at him taking cigarette of her pocket and lit it up. That was going to be her third today she took in a nice long drag and blew it Shikamaru's face, he glared at her.

"Really, I'm guessing you don't like smoke in your face…its too bad since it all over this area thanks to me." she told him. He just looked at her as if she hadn't said anything.

"You're troublesome…" he said to Ren who just looked at him.

"Am I? Well you are lazy!" she yelled at him becoming annoyed, she hated that word, troublesome.

"Tell me something I don't know" Shikamaru said she just blew the smoke in his face again.

"All I wanted to do was sleep here until my appointment with the Hokage." Ren said to him he looked at her shrugging his shoulders.

"Not my problem." he yawned and began to shut his eyes.

"You bore me…" Ren told him dryly.

"Only a boring person, gets bored by someone so easily" Shikamaru smirked his eyes closed. Ren glared at him and kicked him hard in the shin.

"You are a jerk." she said, he grabbed his shin lightly looking at her, he had just about lost his cool.

"GOD WOMEN ARE SO TROUBLESOME!" he exclaimed glaring at her. She looked at him with a laugh before kicking him again he stood up and he was towering over her easily. She looked up at him fiercely. Ren was going to kick him again when he caught her foot and they both lost balance falling out of the tree. Shikamaru walked off and Ren just glared at his back.

* * *

**Ok this was my first attempt at writing a Naruto fanfic so please excuse anything stupid or idiotic. Or wait better yet tell me what it is and I'll try to fix it. Thanks. For Reading don't forget to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Review or I'll sink into an even deeper depression. :[ tearsss. **

**Are they too long? **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: He is My What!**

Ren looked at her watch and saw the pink haired girl from before sitting on a swing near the academy, she smiled it was a far off smile of a memory that had flown by her mind. Sakura was remembering the day they had all been trying to see Kakashi's face under his mask, only to find out that there was another mask under his mask. Ren walked over to her, Sakura's eyes were watering and Ren could see that a sob was coming on she could tell by the shaking breathing that Sakura was doing. Ren may not have known the situation but she knew she would not want to be that obviously sad and with out someone trying to comfort her. Ren grabbed Sakura's shoulders and wrapped her arms around the older girl she held her for a little while, Sakura turned around her green eyes watery as she looked up at Ren and she began to cry like a baby. Ren muttered a few comforting words and phrases to Sakura who wrapped her arms around Ren. She was soon done crying wiping stray tears from her face.

"I don't want to pry, but why are you so sad?" Ren asked Sakura she waited for a minute she had only known this girl for a few hours and yet more words between these two had been exchanged then her and Sasuke had ever spoke to each other.

"It's just that someone I cared about betrayed me and someone who cares about me killed him because he had to do it. We were all really good friends." Sakura cried, '_It must have been a rogue ninja_' Ren thought sadly.

"Then you should as a kunoichi understand that it had to be done" Ren told her, she was knew that it must have hurt but it was something that had to be done.

"I know but it just hurts so much that he betrayed us that he didn't come back to us, that he had to be killed. I know it had to be done but I loved him so much." Sakura said.

"You have to be strong, think of your other friend. I am sure it kills him just as much if not more that he had to kill his friend. What he must be going through to look strong for you…a secret pain." Ren said Sakura looked up at her.

"I know, and Naruto is one of the most amazing ninja I've ever met, and I know that he is hurting just as much as I am…but I'm weak…I'm not strong like he is…" Sakura said Ren looked at her a sympathetic yet annoyed look was on her face.

"Listen, Sakura I might not know you that well but I can see that you're strong, but the sooner you push through this the stronger you'll be." Ren said Sakura nodded she knew that she had come out of this because Naruto was trying his best even though at times she could see the sad and far away look in his eyes. Sakura wondered if one could ever forget the face of a dying friend, who had betrayed you. Ren looked at the pink haired girl who had somehow with the words she had just been told looked as if she was going to make it through this. Ren saw a big dog with a boy who had markings on his face looking at her. Ren looked at him with a smile and waved at him, he looked at her a blush spread across his cheeks although it was barely noticeable because of his red markings he waved his hand at her and gave her a charming smile. Too bad that looks alone could never sway Ren. Sakura looked at her and saw Ino who looked at her they both looked away from each other swiftly. It must have been an awkward friendship after Sasuke died. Kiba walked over to Ren.

"I've never seen you." came his scruffy playful voice, he held out his hand.

"I know, I'm new I actually just came this morning, my name is Ren Wasureta." Ren said letting a small giggle add a musical tone to her voice.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and if you want I could show you around the village if you want." he said he hadn't let go of Ren's hand yet, she looked at him and thought it would be best if to wait and see when he would notice.

"I actually already got acquainted with the village, but I don't know the good places to eat, but I did have some ramen earlier that was amazing." Ren smiled at Kiba who looked a bit disappointed.

"Well, if you meet me by the academy I'll show you the best dumpling shop in Konoha." he smiled at her; he looked down finally letting her hand go.

"Great, if you're not here I might have to kill you." Ren told him Akamaru walked over to them Ren opened her mouth in shock and at first Kiba thought it was a look of fear in her eyes, but saw it was more like stars, as she bent down to him and started petting him and mumbling praises to him about his cuteness.

"What a cute puppy!" she exclaimed rubbing Akamaru's ears happily. Kiba breathed a sigh of relief and Akamaru licked Ren's cheek, she smiled. Ren looked at her watch, 5:52 pm, '_Oh shit I'm almost an hour late_' she thought scrambling up frantically. Kiba looked at her, as did Sakura. "I have to go I'm really late for a meeting with the Hokage and I heard she's got a temper…" Ren said, Kiba offered to escort her but she said that she would have to run to get there on time and it would probably be best if she went alone. Ren was running at a high speed and looked into her watch as the minutes were flying by, '_Shit! Shit! Shit I'm going to --I_' Ren's thoughts were interrupted as she crashed into someone and landed on her butt. She was going to apologize when she stood up but saw Naruto standing there with a look on his face.

"YOU!" he shouted pointing at her with an accusing finger.

"Me?" she said trying to think a way out of this Wordiness (consider revising) fast.

"You left and I had to pay for your ramen!" he told her she looked up at him.

"I'll pay you back, but I have to go" Ren told him running passed him he was shouting at her to come back and was going to chase her but she ran into the hokage's building. She stood in front of the office the doors shut and two guards on either side, their faces could not be seen through the cat mask. Ren wondered for a minute before the butterflies in her stomach had turned into some kind of monster as she put her hands on the door handle. She tugged and was looking straight into a pair of sharp brown eyes; the owner of them was sitting behind a desk with a stack of missions on one.

"That makes you an hour late. I hate waiting." the woman's painted lips moving fast as the words escaped her.

"I am very sorry, Lady Hokage." Ren said respectfully this meeting was big, it would decide whether or not she would be allowed to stay in the village.

"Well you must have a very good reason, let me hear it." Tsunade said with a smirk at, she could see the girl squirming, she probably didn't realize that she was rubbing her thumb and index finger together, or that she was scratching her head. Tsunade was just punishing her for making her wait so long. Ren could feel her stomach twisting into knots. '_This is so bad; she's going to send me back to the sand village._' Ren thought nervously.

"I honestly don't have a good reason for being late, I was exploring the village and lost track of time." she struggled not to stutter. Ren looked at the woman who sat behind the desk looking at her with amused eyes.

"Ren, I have to say I was looking over your previous mission reports and apparently you're known for your precision and punctuality, yet you stand before me an hour late." Tsunade was only trying to spook the girl to make her afraid that she would be sent back to the sand village.

"I…apologize; the village here is just so captivating." Ren said she realized that no matter how nervous she was she could not let it show because she was a kunoichi and she was not allowed to show her fear or any sign of weakness. Not even to the Hokage. Ren straightened her back and looked at Tsunade with strong determined eyes. Tsunade raised a brow at the sudden change in demeanor she liked it.

"I'm going to tell you that although the Kazekage doesn't know it, he is doing the leaf village a big favor, we've been lacking in Anbu, and you seem fit for the job. I'm assigning you to Anbu Black Ops. You'll have to learn the layout of the village with your eyes closed. You're first mission will be with your captain next week. A family has also offered to you allow to stay in their house. I hope you know what a big responsibility this is and how many are counting on you." Tsunade told the girl who looked at her with a smirk. Ren breathed out a sigh of relief.

"This is amazing, did you know I was born in this village…my mother was going to come back but she died and I grew up alone on the streets. I've always dreamed of coming here to stay." Ren smiled at the Hokage who gave her a small smile in return; there was a heavy knock on the door, before a man clad in the Anbu uniform, his hair down around his shoulders.

"This is your Captain; he's going to escort you to your new living arrangements." Tsunade said. The tall man looked down at her through the mask a frown passed his lips before he started walking out of the room, Ren bowed to the Hokage and followed the man who was walking ahead of her. The tall man had broad shoulders and stopped in front of the Nara household he knocked on the door. Toshino answered the door; she looked at the girl who stood next to the Anbu Captain. He started walking away,

"You must be Ren. I'm so happy that you'll be staying with us." Toshino said her sharp onyx eyes were almost intimidating and they weren't even glaring at her.

"I am thank you for allowing me to stay with you. I'm Ren Wasureta," Ren said to the older woman, she looked at her with a smile.

"I'm Toshino Nara, and it's an honor to have you here." Ren's jaw almost dropped as she heard the familiar surname. Ren's eye twitched a little as she looked up at the woman.

"Is there something wrong, Ren?" she asked seeing the odd reaction the girl had given her.

"…your son is Shikamaru…you're husband is Shikaku…" she said in a shocked light questioning voice, Toshino looked at her strangely.

"My son just dropped you off here, and my husband is at a bar drinking with his friends." Toshino said to the girl, Ren grabbed her head and started to freak out pulling her hair.

"HE'S MY WHATTT!" Ren yelled loudly her eyes opened wide, as Shikaku walked into the house, slipping his shoes followed by Shikamaru who was putting his hair in a ponytail and taking off his mask.

"I'm your boss, you're really loud," he said scratching his head and walking into his room. '_Troublesome women_' Shikamaru thought walking into his room, the only other spare bedroom they had was only accessible if you went through his bedroom. _'Great, now I'm going to have to see some loud, girl at work, at home, and even walking through my bedroom for bathroom breaks. What a drag._' he thought as he laid on his bed. Ren walked inot the room walking passed Shikamaru who looked at her with a monitoring glance, he didn't want her to touch any of his things. Ren walked right into her room and saw that it was like his only a little bit smaller, a bed, it was missing the shogi board, and the bed had light burgundy sheets. There were pictures of deer all over the wall it was peaceful in a way. Ren yawned into her palm and reached into her pocket for a cigarette from her pocket, she brought it to her lips and followed by the stick was a lighter; she sucked in while holding the lighter to the end of the cigarette.

Shikamaru had been falling into an easy sleep when the smell hit his nose; he stood up and put his nose in the crack of the door that connected his room to hers. He hated that smell, it drove him crazy Shikamaru had half the mind to tell her to stop, but he wasn't going to waste energy on that. He threw his body backwards onto his bed. Shikamaru glared up at the ceiling, as he tried to ignore the smell that was invading his sense of smell.

"It's driving you crazy isn't it?" Shikaku said suddenly appearing in Shikamaru's room; he looked at his father, and nodded. Toshino opened the door and glared at both of the males in her life. They looked up at her the same thought running through both of their heads. '_Troublesome woman_'. Ren blew the smoke up in the air as she laid back. She remembered the first time she had made her mother angry; she had done something with her eyes. It was something she told her never to do again, it happened when she was four and she would never forget it.

**Flashback**

_Ren was sitting her dark hair only reached her shoulders then, the sand was whipping around everywhere. There was a little boy he was older than her but still wasn't being played with by any of the other boys, he was shunned in fear because he was special he was an exception to the nature that had created the others. He had a demon inside him, it was scary when he got angry but he was hurting Ren could see it. One day after the other children had run away from him and he was taken inside the Kazekage house most likely to be left alone for the rest of the day. Ren had run towards everyone who was being so mean to him after all, he only wanted a friend. She couldn't be that for him because her mother wouldn't allow her to and for that, her mother was also a criminal in this. Ren had bravely walked up to a group of the boys who were much older then both her and Gaara. _

"_What's wrong with you? Why are you so afraid of Gaara he only wants a friend?" she asked them her soft childlike voice reaching their ears. _

"_Because little girl, he is a freak he is a monster…and if you care for that thing then so are you" one said throwing a rock at her, one of them was about to use some kind of jutsu on her but before he could do anything she was doing it to him first. She had seen it once and learned her mother had been watching what was going on when she saw the eyes of the monster she had once loved and grabbed Ren pulling her by the arm and apologizing to the boys. _

"_I'm sorry, please just forget that you saw anything." she had said, Ren had watched her mother's eyes narrow into cat like slits, an amber taking over the color. Her black hair, pale skin, and odd eyes always set her apart. It was her kekkei genkai those eyes came out stronger in others from her family, so much so that they didn't even have a normal eye to revert to. For someone like her grandfather it had come out so pure, his name was Orochimaru. He was legendary but evil. Ren's mother had did well hiding her daughter from him she fled from her father's care after finding out she was pregnant knowing what he would want from her daughter, from her child. The boys had acted as if nothing happened that day, because even if they wanted to they wouldn't be able to remember no matter how hard they tried. Ren wondered why her mother told her never to rely on natural talent to save her in battle, to make sure she trained as if she could do nothing but taijutsu and that is how she trained. _

_Ren's mother died only a few weeks earlier killed by a man no face, it was a scary thing for the child to hear of, she was left alone to wander the streets, she finished the sand academy at the age of seven and became chunin at eight, she was jonin since she turned twelve and that was when she began to make her fortune. She was known as very cutthroat in her mission style. She could remember the second time she used her kekkei genkai and what she had made happen. She had made two partners kill each other, they were enemies sure and she knew she had to do it because of her reputation for always being on time but she could feel their pain, their sorrow flowing through her because she knew if she ever had to such a thing, ever been forced to kill her teammate that she wouldn't want to live. That was the first time her eyes became slitted like a cats. She hadn't used it since then. _

**End Flashback. **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ahhhh Freak you all you beef jerkies. Lol hey I got hits right that makes me smile but anyways it's pouring raining outside right now and I want it to stop but I know it wont. Review this is going to be a good story I think. **

**The Moosh. **


End file.
